Black fading to white
by Meadonroe
Summary: hatred & sorrow are power, they are yours to control. All you have to do is turn them into strenght to move forward. written in Dutch. A Kazuya Mishima centered fiction.


**Disclaimer**: Ik bezit Kazuya Mishima niet (jammer genoeg) Emma Kliessen en elk ander Tekken personage valt onder dezelfde regel.  
**Notes**: Dit hoofdstuk gaat over het moment waarop Kazuya tot leven wordt gewekt door zijn eigen bedrijfswerkenemers. _(Tekken 4 - 5, geloof ik?)_  
**Extra**: Ik ben van plan Kazuya Mishima een daadwerkelijk hart te geven, wat zal leiden tot depressie, angstige ervaringen die hij herleeft, eenzaamheid en misschien uiteindelijk wel enig gevoel van schuld.

Ik zou reacties enorm waarderen.

* * *

Kazuya opende zijn vermoeide ogen, een handeling die hij vrijwel meteen betreurde toen een verzameling felwit gekleurde lichten contact zocht met zijn irissen. Hij kneep de ogen instinctief weder dicht, maar desondanks hadden de lichtimpulsen zijn brein al overtuigd te ontwaken. De stemmen die de kamer vulden, stuiterden van muur naar muur. - Sommigen droegen een hoge toonhoogte, anderen eerder een lage, ongeacht kon Kazuya de woorden enkel horen, niet ontcijferen. De lichten werden gedimd en ditmaal achtte de man zich in staat de ogen weder te openen. Het eerste dat zijn aandacht opeiste, was de hartmonitor aan zijn linkerzijde. Een lage hartslag, **te** laag voor een menselijk wezen. En een realisatie kwam tot leven in het, nog ietwat bewolkte, hoofd van de Japanner. Voetstappen, naderende voetstappen. Vingers raasden over een toetsenbord, onrust onderlijnde een ongeduldige stem. Kazuya rook een zoete lucht... Een Brugmansia? .. Een Grasanjer? Geen van beiden.

'Lilium Regale,' sprak Kazuya, zijn donkere ogen op de bezoekster gericht. De vrouw schrok, en terwijl ze zich naar de bron van het plotste geluid keerde, hoorde ze een scherpe, oorverdovende toon de ruimte doorkruisen. Ze stond oog in oog met Kazuya Mishima en slikte bijna haar tong in bij de realisatie dat het 'Herschep experiment' was geslaagd. Vrijwel meteen boog ze diep. 'Domo Mishima-sama,'  
Een glimlach krulde de lippen van de 49-jarige man. 'Je parfum.. het bevat extracten van de Lilium Regale. Juist?'

Ietwat overdonderd en een beetje angtig, beaamde de blondine met een hoofdknik. 'Een geschenk van mijn man, ter ere van onze huwelijksverjaardag. Ik vind de koningslelie een prachtige bloem..' Dan schudde ze het hoofd. 'U moet het rustig aan doen, Mishima-sama. Spaar uw krachten voor nu,'

Emma Kliessen werkte al een aantal jaren voor de allom bekende Kazuya Mishima. Een man wiens enkele bestaansreden, het brengen van vernietiging was. Eens de man zijn zinnen op een doel had gezet, bekochten diegenen die trachtten hem te stoppen, het met hun leven. Het was onnodig om te zeggen dat de man een genadeloos karakter bezat en altijd doelgericht handelde. En intimidatie was zijn handelskenmerk. En een intimiderend exterieur was iets dat hij aantoonde, met elke koelbloedige blik die hij wierp. Emma was geschokt toen de G-corp het nieuws vergaarde dat **de** Kazuya Mishima om het leven kwam bij een val in een actieve vulkaan. En eens dit alle werknemers ten ore kwam, werd het 'Herschep experiment' in motie gebracht. Een experiment waar haar baas op aandrong voor zijn dood. Een experiment dat gebruik zou maken van het onlangs ontdekte 'Duivels gen', dat bij de wetenschappelijke benaming van GEN 057.0B ging onderling de betrokken wetenschappers, en de mogelijkheid op een hergeboorte met zich kon meebrengen. Ondanks dat er geen garrantie op succes was vastgesteld, bleef Kazuya aandringen. En die constante werkdruk die de man op zijn werknemers uitoefende, had nu zijn vruchten afgeworpen. Kazuya Mishima ontwaakte vanuit de dood, iets dat voorheen voor onmogelijk werd gehouden. Voor Emma bleef de reden tot Kazuya's wens onsterfelijkheid te omarmen, een groot vraagteken. Ze had enig idee van de achtergrond van de man, en dacht dat hij het liefst van al uit zijn getormenteerde bestaan zou willen stappen, om eindelijk vrede en rust te vinden in het hiernamaals. Maar Kazuya Mishima werd gedreven door het Gen en dat weerhield hem ervan het aardse bestaan achter zich te laten. En ook al onderwierp haar baas zich gewillig aan vel pijnlijke onderzoeken, een duidelijk beeld van wat het gen inhield, veroorzaakte of waar het vandaan kwam, kwam er niet. En Emma kon enkel beamen dat Kazuya zich als een dappere man opstelde, zelfs al had hij er zelf geen idee van wat er zich in zijn bloed bevond. Of wel dan?

'Ik moet u vragen om even still te zitten, Mishima-sama. Ik moet een bloedafname doen,' sprak de blondine als ze een afknellend verband rond Kazuya's brede, met littekens geinfesteerde bicep bond. Eenmaal de hoofdslagader zich voor het oog openbaarde, werd de omgeven huid ontsmet. 'Het is een wonder dat u bent ontwaakt. Het zag er op het eerste zicht niet naar uit dat we in staat waren uw hart terug op gang te krijgen. Maar zoals u ziet, bleven we niet bij de pakken neerzitten,' De vrouw plaatste drie buisjes in een plastic zakje en plakte de beschadigde ader af met een pleister. Haar lippen vormden zich tot een oprechte glimlach toen ze haar geslaagde bloedafname van naderbij bekeek. 'Het zal niet lang meer duren voordat u weer de oude bent,' - Die opmerking beantwoordde Kazuya met een sinistere grijns. 'Ik zal nooit meer de oude ik zijn, Emma. Ik ben nu sterker dan ooit, zelfs sterfelijkheid kon me niet bedwingen,'

* * *

'Er gaat een gerucht de ronde. Ook al is het tot op het heden nog niet bevestigd, het klinkt me redelijk in de oren,'  
'Denk je dat Mishima-sama er voor iets tussen zit?'  
'Lijkt me een mogelijkheid. Hoe dan ook, Mishima-sama zal waarschijnlijk in weelden baden. Dit is waar hij jarenlang naartoe heeft gewerkt,'

Een slag. Twee wetenschappers volgden de bron van de slag en zagen niemand minder dan Kazuya Mishima een vuist plantten in de omlijsting van de metalen, ge-automatiseerde deuren. Eender welk persoon zou de hand verbrijzelen bij het uitvoeren van een dergelijke handeling, of op 'n minst de arm breken in het proces, maar in het geval van Kazuya Mishima was het, het verwrongen metaal dat de immense klap incasseerde. De man was nijdig en had zijn werknemers daarvan op de hoogte weten stellen. Kazuya's multi-gekleurde irissen gleden de kamer rond, - het was de rode die verantwoordelijk werd geacht voor een groot deel van de angst die velen ervaarden voor de man - en dit was geen uitzondering. Zijn gestalte schuiffelde naar het bureau in de rechtse hoek van de kamer. Eens zich te hebben geplaceerd op de lederen bureaustoel, kruiste de man de armen tegen de borst. Zijn adelaarsoog wijkte geen moment van zijn angstige werkemers. 'Ik wil **geen woord** meer horen over mijn vader. En dat geldt ook voor _gelijkaardige_ onderwerpen,'


End file.
